


Not What I Needed

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Sherlock/Blake (Male OC) Ficverse [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Husbands, In-Laws, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Mornings, Nudity, Out of Character, Plotbunnies, Random & Short, Scarred Sherlock, Sherlock Is So Done, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Sherlock was having a good morning...until his brother-in-law, Gabriel decided to change that...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random short I wanted to write so i can introduce Blake's Brother into the ficverse (the Sister will come into it as well later one).

 

 

Sherlock took a sip of his morning tea as he sat at the kitchen table in the home of Blake's parents. His parents were kind to buy some that Sherlock liked because they wanted to make him feel at home (and they adored Sherlock). Sherlock loved his In-Laws and Blake's Sister but...he detests his brother, Gabriel. Even someone mentioning Gabriel to him made him want to scream and tear his own hair out.

“So far, so good. I am not stressed out at all. Thank _goodness_.” Sherlock though to himself. He looked up as he was putting his cup down heard footsteps coming towards the hallway. Suddenly, Gabriel appeared walking down the hallway...wearing nothing. Sherlock saw _everything_. Every, single part of Gabriel's body, moving and non-moving. And it was _not_ pleasant at all. Not bit of it. As Gabriel disappeared down the hall, Sherlock slowly gulped down his tea, feeling very disgusted by what just happened.

“Oh my fucking God, I think I am going to be sick and it's not even 10'clock yet. I hope I do not end up puking everywhere. ...Goddammit, Gabriel! Do you ever just think or do you even have a fucking brain inside that big head of yours? There are guests staying in this house, you know! Sheesh! ” Sherlock thought to himself. A couple of minutes later, Blake walked into the kitchen. He saw his husband, who was looking like that he was not pleased to see him.

“Are you alright? Is the tea bad?” Blake asked, worried about Sherlock. Sherlock looked at husband.

“No, the tea is fine. I have a question for you, though. Does Gabriel remember or know that there are _guests_ in this house?” Sherlock asked. The more he thought on this, the more physically it made him want to throw up. Blake sighed.

“...He walked through the hall naked again, didn't he?” Blake said. Sherlock's eye widened.

“Wait...what do you mean “again”? He has done this more than once in front of guests? I know he does not mean any harm by it but still.” Sherlock asked, feeling shocked.

“So many times that I lost count, honey and I am so sorry about that. I know, Sherlock. To be honest, you are not the only one who feels that way about him. This is why I rarely brought or wanted people over my house when I was younger. I mean, Gabriel is an asshole, I am not even going to deny that. If it was something different, I would be more understanding with him.” Blake answered.

“It's okay and I am so sorry. I would be more understanding as well for the same reason but he was a jerk to me when we first met.” Sherlock told him.

“Do not worry, it is not your fault. Plus and regardless of the situation or how you feel about him, it would not excuse him from being a huge dickhead. You know I just realized that you and Zafina have something in common when it comes to this.” Blake said.

“Oh?” Sherlock asked.

“You both get nervous around Gabriel and react the same way. A lot of people don't but you both do. To be honest, it's understandable. It does not make me feel any different about you nor her. To be honest, I know how you feel when it comes to Gab. My parents feel the same way and understand you as well because of Zafina but he _did_ technically do a lot of stuff to her on purpose, though. He's an idiotic douche weasel but I do not say it out loud or any thing because I do not want to cause drama or start a fight of some sort.” Blake replied. Sherlock sighed.

“I understand. I mean, I have tried multiple times to get along with him but I just can not do it.” Sherlock told Blake.

“I know, Darling, I know.” Blake said. Blake walked over to Sherlock and wrapped his arms around him and then kissed the top of his head.

“Just ignore him and not let him get to you. Every thing is going to be fine.” Blake suggested and assured him. Sherlock smiled.

“I will.” Sherlock said. Suddenly, they heard a door open and Gabriel's voice. Sherlock started to shake but he stopped himself. Blake got an idea.

“I'll be right back.” Blake said. He let go of Sherlock and walked into the hallway. Sherlock could hear Blake talking to his brother. A minute later, Blake returned to the archway and blocked it so Sherlock could not see Gabriel walk past him to his room.

“I did talk to him about it. I am not sure if it is going to do much but I tried.” Blake said.

“I appreciate that. That you for making me feel better. I love you.” Sherlock said.

“I love you, too, Sherlock.” Blake said back then walked over to Sherlock. He kissed the top of his head and walked over to the stove to go make a cup of tea for himself.

 

 

 

 


End file.
